


warm through wintertime

by oncloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday Kageyama, M/M, Tobio and Kenma BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncloud/pseuds/oncloud
Summary: “Can I come with you?” Tobio asked hesitantly.“Really?!” Shoyo exclaimed, switching his position to face Tobio.“Yeah,” Tobio said, voice small, “I would like to get to know your close friends,” he cleared his throat, “also we’re in Tokyo only for a couple of days so…”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	warm through wintertime

Shoyo didn’t expect for Tobio to ask for much for his birthday; so when he said that he wanted to cuddle as a birthday present Shoyo was not surprised; he just chuckled, let Tobio drag him on the sofa and spoon him from behind. It’s not that Tobio had to have a birthday for Shoyo to snuggle with him, it was something they did regularly, but if he wanted Shoyo under his arms for a present who was Shoyo to question and demand for a more exclusive request. 

Approximately at the twenty minute mark of them cuddling Shoyo received a notification. He stretched his arm, putting some distance between his back and Tobio’s chest to grab his phone; once he managed to take it off the table he was back in Tobio’s arms.

“Oh, it’s Kenma,” Shoyo voiced out, clicking on the message and seeing that Kenma was asking to hang out. 

Shoyo pouted feeling bad that he had to turn down the offer, but he did not have any other intention. He typed out ‘ _I can’t :(‘_ ; he was stopped by Tobio before he could click on the send button.

“Tell him you’ll go,” Tobio said, peeking from behind Shoyo.

“I’m not gonna leave you alone on your birthday,” Shoyo pouted, not liking the idea of spending the day away from Tobio.

“Can I come with you?” Tobio asked hesitantly.

“Really?!” Shoyo exclaimed, switching his position to face Tobio. 

“Yeah,” Tobio said, voice small, “I would like to get to know your close friends,” he cleared his throat, “also we’re in Tokyo only for a couple of days so…”

Shoyo quickly wrapped his arms around Tobio’s head, hugging him tightly; his legs moved as well, going around Tobio’s waist. Soon enough he was laying on top of his boyfriend, embracing him while straddling his waist.

“I can’t breathe,” Tobio laughed out with a muffled voice, caressing Shoyo’s hip.

“Sorry,” Shoyo let Tobio’s head go and straightened up. “I’m gonna text Kenma back,” he said after a short silence of him just staring and grinning at Tobio. 

⫸

“Kenma!” Shoyo exclaimed and waved, once he saw his friend, near the corner of the building, looking around.

“Hey,” Kenma approached Shoyo and Tobio, who was standing behind his boyfriend, with hands in the pockets of his black coat, eyes fixed on the ground, “happy birthday, by the way,” he said quietly awkwardly glancing towards Tobio. 

“Thank you,” Tobio mirrored Kenma’s tone, feeling uncomfortable by the unnatural conversation.

“Okay,” Shoyo said cheerfully, trying to change the atmosphere, “let’s go inside the practice court,” he gripped Tobio’s sleeve and started walking towards the door with Kenma following their steps, “I can’t wait for you to play together.” 

Once all three of them took their jackets off and stood on the court the mood around them changed; maybe due to the fact that they were about to play volleyball, with not be much talking involved.

“Good thing it’s a bit chilly,” Shoyo laughed out, looking at Kenma, who smiled in response, “Kenma doesn’t like getting sweaty, so the cold weather outside will probably stop us from feeling hot too early,” he explained to Tobio, who was pretty confused by Shoyo’s first statement.

“Oh,” Tobio nodded in understanding, “we won’t be moving much either, since it’s not a match or anything,” he reassured, “it’s just three of us, let’s have fun,” he smiled at Kenma and felt a sense of pride for receiving the gesture back.

“How should we do this?” Kenma asked once they all were standing at the side of the net. 

“Maybe we should just toss to each other,” Shoyo offered.

“You know I always wanted to see your super fast quick up close,” Kenma said, “I mean, I wanna see it calmly, without being stressed about its outcome.”

“Okay,” Tobio clasped his palms together and asked Kenma to toss a ball to him so he could set it for Shoyo.

Kenma felt a little excited, so he quickly walked towards the ball basked and threw a ball towards Tobio, who quickly tossed it up high; the ball was soon followed by Shoyo’s jump and the sound of a thud was heard in a blink of an eye. 

“Wow,” Kenma gaped at them.

“Actually,” Tobio scratched his temple with a finger, “I would like to try to spike your set,” he told Kenma.

Tobio was being genuine. He has admired Kenma and his abilities as a setter, since he first saw him play, so he was really curious if his sets were easy to spike, what kind of technique he used and all sorts of setter details.

“Oh,” Kenma, who was confused at first, soon, nodded and took Tobio’s place, Shoyo walked where where Kenma once stood before and got ready to toss to him. He felt excited about his boyfriend and best friend playing together for the first time.

Shoyo waited for Kenma’s cue to throw a ball to him; once he was called, Shoyo threw the ball into Kenma’s hands, who set it high for Tobio to hit. At first Kenma thought that the ball flew too high up and Tobio would not be able to reach, which caused a wave of stress to run through his body; he breathed out in relief when he saw, and heard Tobio’s hand connect with the ball and hit the ground on the other side of the net.

“That was too high, wasn’t it?” Kenma asked, once Tobio was on his feet.

“It was fine actually,” Tobio said, breathing heavily, “I did have to put more effort into the jump and the hit to spike it well, but I think that is what’s meant to happen when playing with a good setter.” 

“Yeah, Tobio likes setters who are able to get the best out of their spikers,” Shoyo stated, “that’s why he’s got a crush on Oikawa.”

“Shoyo,” Tobio whined, “I do find setters cool but romantically I’m more into middle blockers, who also manage to be amazing decoys. You should know that,” this remark made Shoyo blush out of embarrassment, while Kenma glanced at him and huffed out a laugh. 

“Anyways,” Shoyo said, trying to change the subject as soon as possible. He leaned on the ball basket and asked: “what should we do now?”

“Let’s compete,” Tobio suggested, receiving looks of confusion from both of the boys, “like since Kenma and I are both setters, we’ll set for you and then decide who wins by the number of successful spikes, or by the spiker’s vote.”

“That’s unfair,” Kenma argued, “you two have played together for a while now and also Shoyo will probably be biased towards you because you’re his boyfriend,” he reasoned, “also it’s your birthday.”

“I swear I will not be biased,” Shoyo said with a serious tone, putting his palm on his heart.

“Okay then,” Kenma agreed after noticing Tobio’s and Shoyo’s eyes filled with anticipation, “Tobio starts first though, so I can come up with the strategy by watching you too.”

But before the game could start Tobio decided to start a discussion about how the game would be played. they came to the conclusion that if they switched the players once the first one had reached the winning point the second setter would be at disadvantage, because the spiker would get tired by the time Kenma’s turn came and the game which was already pretty unfair to him would become even less favourable. 

After deciding the winning point, which was fifteen, they started the competition. Kenma and Tobio kept running back and forth between the basket and the setter position, so Shoyo was not the only one, who was draining his stamina. Even if Kenma was not used to playing with Shoyo, while Tobio was his constant partner, he was not falling far behind; with his strategic thinking and abilities, he did not let Tobio put too big of a difference between their scores.

The score became 12:10, once Shoyo declared that the set from his boyfriend was a bit better to hit, it was time for the setters to change places. Tobio started to run towards the basket, while Kenma headed to take Tobio’s position, both being in a hurry and tired from playing, they accidentally ran into each other, causing Kenma to fall on his butt and Tobio fall backwards crashing into Shoyo. This accident made three of them burst out laughing; Tobio turned towards Shoyo to wrap his arms around his head, apologising at both of the smaller boys for crashing into them, while Kenma rolled on the floor, with his hands on his belly, laughing like he has never laughed before. Shoyo, on the other hand, was chucking into Tobio’s chest. 

After Tobio had apologised hundreds of times and they had calmed down it was time to finish off the game, despite all of them already knowing that the winner would be the birthday boy. 

And he was.

“That was fun,” Tobio said breathing heavily, with his hands on his knees.

“You’re saying that because you won,” Kenma said matter-of-factly sitting on the floor with his feet against each other, “I’ll let you have this because it’s your birthday,” he said, making Shoyo giggle, “but I’ll challenge you to something I know I will surely win.”

Tobio straightened his back, tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in response, signaling Kenma to elaborate. 

“Mario Kart,” Kenma said confidently. 

“I’ve never played it,” Tobio pouted, looking at Shoyo as to get confirmation that they truly have never played Mario Kart before. 

“We’re going to my house then,” he deadpanned, standing up and dusting his pants. 

⫸

“Wow you have so many games,” Shoyo exclaimed, once they had entered Kenma’s room.

“Yeah,” Kenma breathed out, smiling faintly, “we can get Mario Kart and go in the living room to play. Since my parents are not home, we can have the house for ourselves.”

The couple hummed in response. Shoyo found what looked like a Mario Kart disk and showed it to Kenma, by whom he got a slight head nod. They all left Kenma’s bedroom and sat on the sofa, located in the living room, right in front of the big T.V. 

Tobio and Kenma were next to each other while, Shoyo was seated beside Tobio, trying to calm his boyfriend’s competitive spirit down and reassure him that even if he lost he would do well for his first try. 

“What’s this?” Tobio asked once he saw the screen filled with different characters.

“You’re supposed to choose which one of them you want to play as,” Kenma explained.

“Choose the cloud thing with the crown on,” Shoyo suggested pointing towards the screen.

Tobio clicked on the character in question without any resistment, not having any other option in mind. While Kenma had a digital representation of himself chosen as a player.

Kenma quickly explained the basic rules of the game and showed Tobio all the important buttons he had to know while playing, receiving the nod from the taller one after every uttered sentence.

“Okay start the game now,” Shoyo said impatiently, excited to see how Tobio would manage to get a hold of it.

The race started with Kenma leading out of all twelve players. Tobio, for a beginner, was not bad either, taking the sixth place from the start. 

“Oh, fuck you,” Tobio screamed out in annoyance, when his car was hit by a mushroom, making Kenma huff out a laugh, and Shoyo squish his frowning face.

“Kenma I’m coming to distract you,” Shoyo said crawling towards Kenma on the sofa, “I wasn't biased during volleyball but I have to take my boyfriend’s side this time,” he got on his knees behind Kenma and wrapped his arms around his neck, making him choke out a laugh.

“I don’t think Kenma’s the one you’re distracting,” Tobio said, glancing at the two next to him.

“Sorry,” Shoyo laughed out, letting go of amused Kenma and occupying the space in between the players.

The rest of the game went by quickly, with quiet and focused Kenma and Tobio occasionally losing their cool and swearing at the screen. Kenma did not leave his first place, while Tobio kept moving back and forth between the seventh and fourth ranks, finishing the lap at the latter. He felt frustrated about not being able to do better.

“You did really well,” Kenma said once they both had passed the finish line, “people don’t usually do this well, when playing for the first time.”

“Oh,” Tobio smiled, gaining back the confidence, “thank you, I hope I’ll do better next time and beat you.”

They all started to giggle at Tobio’s enthusiasm but were, soon, interrupted by the knock on the door.

“Are you expecting someone?” Tobio asked confused, a huge grin on Shoyo’s face went completely unnoticed by him.

Kenma got up and jogged towards the door, swinging it open and revealing three boys, the middle one holding a cake with a single candle lit on it, roaring a happy birthday song. Shoyo jumped up, excitedly following the tune. 

“Come here quickly and blow the candle before it gets blown out by the stupid ass wind,” Bokuto said huridly, putting his hand around the candle to protect it from the breeze. 

Tobio was still in shock, not comprehending what was going on but he was forced to come back to reality when Shoyo grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door. 

“Make a wish,” Kuroo said grinning.

Tobio nodded and closed his eyes, blowing the candle, after a second of silence, receiving cheerful screams and whistles by the boys. 

“Did you plan this?” Tobio asked Shoyo, once everybody was inside the warm room.

“Kinda,” Shoyo smiled, “The idea was mine but when I told Kenma about it, he offered to help.”

“I don’t think you are that close to Kuroo, but he was the only one I could think of to call about the cake,” Kenma reasoned.

“There were so many cakes in the store; it was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made,” Kuroo said dramatically, “also Kenma only called me but I invited Bokuto and Bokuto asked Akaashi to come, so there’s now three of us at your grand birthday party.”

“We’ll make it even more fun for you,” Bokuto said putting his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and smiling proudly. 

“Thank you, really,” Tobio said genuinely, smiling at the boys in front of him, then turning towards Shoyo and tightly embracing him, rocking back and forth.

“PDA!” Bokuto screamed jokingly, covering Akaashi’s eyes with his hands. “You can do all of that lovebird doings later. Kageyama, come here and cut the cake, I’m starving.”

Tobio laughed along with everyone in the room and pulled away from the hug, walking towards the table. He cut the cake into six slices so all of them could get a fairly big chunk to eat. It took a single bite for all of them to feel satisfied by Kuroo’s choice of flavor.

After finishing the cake and playing video games together for a couple more hours, it was time for all of them to depart. First they all had to say goodbye to Kenma, who waved at them at the doorway and wished Tobio a happy birthday one last time. Tobio and Shoyo walked towards the bus stop with Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi, but since they did not have the same road to take they had to bid each other goodbye, which was full of birthday wishes and _‘thank you-s’_. 

When Tobio and Shoyo reached their place it was already evening. Both of them being fairly tired, they got into their pajamas and cuddled up in bed.

“Thank you for today,” Tobio whispered, caressing Shoyo’s back.

“I’m glad you had fun,” Shoyo said, lifting his head from Tobio’s chest and looking up at him.

“I love you,” Tobio pecked Shoyo’s nose and smiled fondly at him.

“I love you too,” Shoyo answered, whispering. “Happy birthday,” he beamed, returning the kiss on the nose. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBIO!  
> I really wanted to post something for his bday and since I love the idea of kageken being bffs and I could not get this prompt out of my mind so here it is! I hope it was okay and you enjoyed it! everybody wish Kageyama happy birthday!
> 
> P.S  
> Akaashi has no lines I’m so sorry I will not let that happen in the future


End file.
